Insiden Di Lempar Keluar Jendela
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Karena kejahilannya menggoda Kushina, Minato, Hokage ke-4 yang paling tampan dan baik hati diantara semua Hokage harus rela di lempar keluar jendela oleh tunangan sendiri dengan tidak elitnya...Happy reading and reviewing for this story


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Insiden Di Lempar Keluar Jendela © Minako-chan Namikaze

Warning! : OOC, GaJe, alur kecepetan, tulisan berantakan, ide pasaran, typos bertebaran, kalimat gak nyambung, humornya gak kerasa, pokoknya ancur lebur deh…yang penting…

Happy Reading and Reviewing, Minna-san!

Enjoy with this story^^

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. OKE?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato namikaze menghela napas panjang pada seorang gadis berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Apakah itu benar-benar perlu kau lakukan, Kushina?" tanyanya.

"Oh, maaf, apakah kau bermaksud menyuruhku untuk meminta izin dulu kepada kakek mesum itu untuk melemparnya keluar jendela? Maaf saja ya, aku sedang tidak dalam misi menjaga perdamaian kali ini." Jawab Kushina santai.

"Ahaha, tapi kusarankan kau jangan terlalu ganas sampai-sampai mengejarnya sampai ke ruanganku. Dan lagi, jangan menggunakan itu sebagai senjata untuk mencekik orang." Kata Minato sweatdrop.

"Jadi kau sengaja menahanku disini hanya untuk menasihatiku agar aku tidak menggunakan benda ini untuk mencekik orang? Oh, ini sunggu menjengkelkan. Dia Cuma batuk darah saja, tidak sampai mati karena kucekik dengan benda ini. Dan lebih baik kau segera membiarkanku pergi dari sini dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu itu." Kata Kushina jengkel.

"Hanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan menggunakan rambutmu sebagai senjata." Kata Minato santai.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak suka memakai kunai. Apa lagi kunai aneh milikmu itu. Dan jangan membuat perjanjian tentang senjataku ini." Kata Kushina bersih keras.

"Kushina, kau tidak bisa memanggil rambut sebagai senjata." Ucap Minato.

"Hah, pembohong! Kau tadi mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh menggunakan rambutku sebagai senjata, itu menyiratkan kalau rambutku adalah senjata, dan kau tidak sadar akan hal itu! Senjata itu digunakan untuk membunuh orang, tapi aku menggunakan rambutku hanya untuk mencekik sennin mesum itu karena berani mengintipku dan Mikoto di pemandian air panas." Dengus Kushina.

"Apa kau juga akan mengeluh seperti itu jika batuk darah seseorang mengenai rambutmu?" Tanya sebuah suara dari jendela.

"Kaka-baka!" teriak Kushina pada mahkluk bertopeng ANBU yang sedang duduk pinggir jendela, lalu dia menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di kepala Kakashi, "Apa itu di rambutmu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Kakashi sinis. Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan berkata,

"Iya, iya, maaf deh. Aku kan tidak sengaja." Bela Kushina.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan norak seperti itu." Tambah Kakashi lagi. Terlihat ada beberapa siku-siku di dahi Kushina. Minato yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil tindakan,

"Oh iyah, Kakashi, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah dari tadi menunggu laporanmu." Tanya Minato mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mencengkam ini.

Kakashi menjawab dengan santainya,

"Yah, jika pacar sensei ini tidak melempar seseorang dari jendela, mungkin sensei tidak perlu menunggu lama."

"He-hei!" ucap Minato ketika melihat Kushina yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang buat menjitak kepala Kakashi.

BLETAKK!

"Wadow!"

"Rasakan itu-dattebane!"

"Haahhh…" dan semua itu diakhiri dengan helaan napas sang Hokage ke-4

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato. Dari tadi dia memperhatikan Kushina yang sedang berkeliaran diatas kepalanya, yang di gunung hokage, bukan kepala sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang berdiri di depan wajahmu." Jawab Kushina. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kaleng cat dari kantongnya dan menyemprotkannya pada patung Hokage ke empat. Hati Minato terasa tenggelam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato dengan nada tidak rela karena melihat patung wajahnya yang sekarang mirip dengan badut.

"Memberimu Make up." Jawab Kushina sambil menyemprotkan garis berwarna hitam tebal pada kelopak mata batu itu. "Dan juga, aku mengerti kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai-sampai mengejarku sampai seperti itu dan merusak konsentrasiku sehingga aku menjadi lengah dan nyaris mati." Minato hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, aku kan tidak mau tunanganku kenapa-kenapa. Lagi pula kau itu kan ceroboh sekali dan langsung mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir panjang dulu." Oh iya, mereka sudah tunangan satu bulan yang lalu.

"Pujian atau sindiran?" Tanya Kushina malas.

"Menurutmu?"

Kushina menghela napas.

"Dan kupikir sekaranglah saatnya aku mengatakan kalau aku memang sengaja melempar orang tua mesum itu keluar jendela hari ini."

"Jadi benar kau?"

"Hei, itu semua kesalahannya! Siapa suruh memanas-manasi aku seperti itu. Pakai acara bilang kalau dia berhasil membujukmu untuk menemaninya pergi ke Onsen dan mengintip gadis-gadis mandi. Dan dia juga memberikanku fotomu saat di tokoh bunga. Dan di foto itu tercetak ketika kau memeluk seorang gadis disana." Kata Kushina.

"Oh, itu. Kalau soal menemaninya ke Onsen itu, jelas-jelas aku menolaknya." Kata Minato.

"Lalu, tentang fotomu ketika memeluk seorang gadis di tokoh bunga itu?"

"Itu memang benar terjadi." Dan di detik itu juga, Kushina langsung melompat dari patung hokage ke ruangan hokage, tepatnya di hadapan Minato. Aura hitam yang menyeruak seperti ingin mencabik-cabik pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini langsung keluar dan menyelimuti Kushina. Rambutnya naik menjadi Sembilan untaian, membuat Minato harus meneguk ludah karena merinding.

"He-hei, tenang, tenang dulu. Maksudku itu terjadi dengan tidak sengaja. Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Karena aku yang berada paling dekat dengannya, otomatis aku pasti menangkapnya. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh." Dan seketika, aura membunuh yang sejak tadi memenuhi kantor hokage menghilang dalam sekejap, dan digantikan oleh aura menginterogasi dari Kushina.

"Oh." Respon Kushina. Lalu matanya menyipit. "Mana bisa aku langsung percaya begitu saja. Kau kan Hokage, dan punya banyak penggemar. Terutama gadis-gadis muda di Konoha ini. Mereka sangat menginginkanmu, mereka pasti berusaha mencari perhatianmu."

Minato tertawa kecil lalu menarik Kushina kedalam dekapannya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Sudah percaya?" Tanya Minato. Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Hah, dasar licik. Kau pikir dengan cara ini kau bisa meyakinkanku begitu saja?" jawab Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Minato kembali terkekeh pelan, lalu menciumi pipi, kening, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Kushina. Namun ciumannya di bibir dilakukannya 3 kali.

"Sudah percaya sekarang?" Tanya Minato sambil nyengir.

"Uhhh! Minato kau benar-benar licik!" seru Kushaina kesal dengan wajah yang semerah tomat karena perlakuan Minato barusan.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Dengar, aku tidak akan berpaling pada gadis lain. Karena bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya gadis di mataku."

Kushina merasa dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena merasa wajahnya sudah terbakar dan dia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Oh, iya, aku mengerti alasanmu melempar Jiraiya-sensei keluar jendela. Tapi kenapa kau juga melempar Sarutobi-sama?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melempar sennin mesum itu keluar jendela, tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau Sarutobi ojii-san sedang berjalan di dekat jendela, jadi…" Kushina tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataan selanjutnya, dia merasa bersalah pada Hokage ke-3, dan dia berniat untuk meminta bantuan pada Minato untuk menemaninya meminta maaf. Tapi dia benar-benar terkejut melihat respon dari Minato. Pemuda itu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mungkin dia sedang membayangkan keadaan hokage ke-3 yang terlempar jauh karena tubuh Jiraiya yang di lemparkan Kushina.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tanda kalau dia sedang kesal dengan reaksi tunangannya itu. Minato segera menghentikan 'aktivitas dadakannya' itu, lalu menatap Kushina.

"Tidak. Hanya lucu saja membayangkan kau begitu brutal hanya karena cemburu."

"Memang salah kalau aku cemburu? Aku kan tunanganmu."

"Tidak. Aku senang kalau kau cemburu. Itu berarti kau sangat perhatian padaku. Terima kasih ya Kushi-chan." Minato mencium puncak kepala Kushina. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Minato, bagaimana menurutmu tentang keluarga?" Tanya Kushiana. Minato memandangnya heran, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini mengalihkan pembicaran begitu saja?

"Sebuah keluarga, ya? Em…bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Memang keluarga yang kau maksud seperti apa?"

Kushina memutar bola violetnya,

"Kau cukup jenius untuk membalikan pertanyaanku, Minato." Jawab Kushina.

Minato mengerutkan dahinya,

"Apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti ini?"

"Oh, tuhan! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Kushina mulai kesal karena Minato selalu bertanya balik padanya. Minato terkekeh pela, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kushina yang ramping.

"Menurutku, keluarga yang menyenangkan adalah keluarga yang dikaruniai anak, mungkin."

"Oh, jadi keluarga yang bahagia harus memiliki anak ya…" ucap Kushina menerawang.

Minato menyeringai, tiba-tiba muncul ide di benaknya untuk menggoda Kushina. "Aku ingin sebuah keluarga, Kushina, kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Hmm, kapan?"

"Kapan?" Minato berpikir sejenak. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kapanpun kalau kau siap…tapi secepatnya.

"Atau…kau sekarang sudah siap untuk membuat keluarga bersamaku?" Tanya Minato tersenyum jahil.

"Kedengarannya-" Kushina berhenti bicara. Matanya melotot. "Apa yang kau-? Kau-" tak sanggup berkata-kata. Wajahnya merah karena malu bercampur marah. Hampir saja dia mengucapkan 'Kedengarannya bagus'.

"Membuat anak sekarang?" Minato tersenyum nakal. "Yah, begitulah maksudku. Kau sudah siap, eh, Kushi-chan?" Tanya Minato mendekati Kushina dengan wajah yang menurut Kushina kelihatan 'mesum.' Dan di detik itu juga Minato langsung terlempar dan jatuh dari jendela. Keesokan harinya Minato minta cuti karena harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan setelah insiden 'Dilempar tunangan sendiri dari jendela' itu, Minato bersumpah pada Kami-sama kalau dia tidak akan menggoda Kushina lagi.

Tamat…

A/N : Huwaaa! Humornya gak kerasa banget ya! maklum, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic yang bertema humor. Ide ini langsung tercetus begitu saja di kepala saya setelah membaca fanfic MinaKushi yang berbahasa inggris, judulnya aduuhh,,,saya lupa banget #plak!. Tapi jalan ceritanya pasti berbeda dong…

Ya udah, saya Cuma mau minta pendapat dan kritik adri reader-readers sekalian aja mengenai fic saya yang gak sempurna ini…

Sampai berjumpa di cerita lain ya, Minna ^^

~Minako-chan Namikaze~


End file.
